Daeran
'''Daeran '''is a character played on world 42 by Goewyn. He is a Mahjarrat with a love of books, artifacts and history. He has had a long and rather tragic past, which he knows little of. Early Life Born at the start of the 2nd age in Freneskae, Daeran happily lived with his parents, learning arcane knowledge from his father and his library (which he was told countless times not to go into), this was disrupted when Itchlarin brought the Mahjarrat from Freneskae. His mother and father were forced to assist Itchlarin's army in taking back territory from the expanding Zarosian Empire, sooner or later. The Mahjarrat abandon Itchlarin and defected to the Zarosian Empire, Zaros himself accepted them with open arms. on the year 2,000, the last year of the 2nd Age, Zamorak slew Zaros, Daeran's parents went into hiding, and froze Daeran, not wanting him to be apart of the future God Wars. Life to the present day Luckily for him, Daeran's parents managed to freeze him in range of the ritual, enabling to stay alive. Daeran thawed himself out in the year 500 of the Fourth Age, 3,500 years earlier than what his parents predicted. Daeran woke to discover that his parents passed away, serving Zaros in the God War's. This would affect the majority of Daeran's life, causing him to become an atheist, in his opinion, the God's didn't have the ability to create, only to destroy. Daeran's parents left him all the books from his father's library, which lasted in through the 3rd Age, all were memorized off by heart at the start of the 4th Age. The 4th Age enabled Daeran to properly go out into the world, now that the God Wars had ended and the Edicts were established, he could freely wander around the world, learning of new cultures, races and distant lands. In the early years, Daeran spent time with druids and studying the construction of the Stone Circle, he also oversaw the settling of the elves and nomadic humans, and granted some gnomes asylum when their race was being hunted down by barbaric humans. Daeran spent time with the Dwarves in their isolation from the end of the year 1650 to the start of the 5th Age, when Dwarves began to communicate with other races. On the 1st year of the 5th Age, famous because of the discovery of Rune Essence, Daeran praised the humans in mastering the art of magic, but to his horror, humans used this new-found power to become the most dominant race in Gielinor. He then spent time in the first wizard's tower, which he disguised as a gray wizard and studied with others until it burnt down on the 70th year of the 5th Age. Daeran kept well away from the attacks of Zemouregal on Varrock, and continued wandering the world until the start of the 6th Age, where he settled down, disguised as a travelling scholar in Falador. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user